Tnks Fr Th Mmrs
by AmericanSuitheart137
Summary: Sam and Dean haven't had a case in a week and are bored out of there minds. The boys argue with the Narrator, Dean gets REALLY drunk, and Sam ALMOST get laid for the first time. :D This is my first fan-fic so be nice. Please comment! I take requests! :D


**A/N: This is just a little one-shot that I came up with while eating supper and watching the best show in the world...for those of you who are to stupid to understand the show I'm talking about is Supernatural...XP**

Sam sat at the desk in the small motel room that he and Dean were staying at. The Winchester boys hadn't had a job for the past week so he was playing online poker and listening to...wait a minute! Seriously Sam, you're listening to classical music! Wow, are you gay or something? Why don't you borrow Dean's iPod and listen to some REAL music for once in your damn life! Suddenly he looked up rom the computer screen and looked at his older brother.

"Dean, where's that voice coming from," he asked looking around the room.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Sammy. But it's getting sorta weird so I'm gonna go get a drink. You wanna come?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling my 'Sammy'...and no, I fine," replied.

"Soot yourself girly-man."

"HEY"

"WHAT! Dude have you ever even gotten laid?"

"Yes..."

Dean looked at his brother and gave him one of those _I know you're lying _looks.

Sam sighed and reluctantly said, "...No..."

Dean shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "I can't believe you're my brother."

"HEY, I hear that!"

"You were meant to," Dean said as he grabbed his jacket and that keys to the Impala and walked out the door.

"..Dick..," Sam mumble when Dean was out of the motel room. He went on playing poker. He sucked at the game so he lost every time. After a few Dean-less hours he finally stood up looking annoyed.

"Okay, seriously where the hell is that voice coming from!"

Just shut up Sammy.

Sam sighed, obviously very annoyed by that comment, and said, " Alright. First of all, I'm sick of everyone calling me 'Sammy'! And second of all, WHO ARE YOU!"

"Relax Sammy, I'm the narrator."

"WAIT, NARRATOR! WHAT THE HELL!"

Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not know what a narrator is? Here, let me explain it to you. It's-

"I know what a narrator is. I'm asking why are you narrating my life?"

Crap, Eric and Chuck are gonna kill me for this but...you life is actually a TV show.

Sam, who was extremely shocked by this news, stumbled backwards into a chair, "Seriously...everything...everything we've been through...was all just a...a story?"

"Yup"

"Wait! So if this is all just a show, I can do this without dying..." Sam said picking up a knife and stabbing himself in the gut.

"NOOOOO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! JUST CAUSE THIS IS TV SHOW, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T DIE! "

Sam fell forward off the chair, let out a finial breath and died.

The End

BWAHAHAHAHA...I'm just kidding if I let that happed I'd have a bunch of Sam fan-girls on my ass. Sooo...Suddenly there was a little poof of smoke and I was standing next to Sam. With a snap of my fingers Sam was alive again.

"Dammit, that wasn't any more fun the second time!," he said. Then, suddeny noticing that I was there said, " Who are you?"

"I AM THE GREAT NARRATOR, ALEX!," I said raising my arms in the air as thunder and lightning went of behind me.

"Wow. Umm, Two questions.

"What?"

"Well, first of all, you're a girl? And second, How did you do that," Sam asked looking a little bit frightened.

I sighed, "Yes I'm a girl and dude, I the narrator, I can do anything."

"Oh...can you get me some Subway?," He asked, smiling.

I sighed again and snapped my fingers. Just then, a Subway sandwich appeared on Sam's lap. After he was done eating he tossed the wrapped into the trash can and looked back up at me.

"Anyway, getting back to business...WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THAT!"

"What, eat a sandwich?," I asked confused.

"What th- NO! I mean KILL MYSELF!"

"Oh ...well, you're the one that did it."

Sam sighed, " Fine, fair enough...so, what now?," He said getting up of the floor.

"Now, we wait for dean to get back...BWAHAHAHA!"

"Why did you just evil laugh?," Sam asked looking a bit skeptical now.

"Oh...ummm...n-no reason...he-he-he...well bye!," And with that I poofed back up to the Great Narrator World In The Sky...it's a real place. Look it up . While we were waiting for Dean to come back I watched X-Men and Sam turned on the Gilmore Girls...wait...Seriously Sam!

"Yes seriously! Now shut-up, it's getting to the good part!"

I rolled my eyes and turn back to X-Men. After a few more hours I turned to Sam. How long does it take your brother to get a drink?

"I don't know...he's probably getting laid," he said turning back to the TV.

Are you still watching that stupid show?

"YES! It's a marathon!," He said excitedly.

I snapped my fingers and the TV was gone.

Sam jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, "HEY, I WAS WATCHING THAT!"

I know, but I'm getting tired of waiting for Dean. I snapped my fingers again and Dean appeared on the bed with his shirt off and his pants unzipped. Suddenly there was a loud ear-splitting screech. I turned to the door way to see a twelve-year-old-fan-girl.

"HEY, HOW DID YOU GET HERE!," I yelled. She looked around, noticing she had been caught and ran away.

HEY, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SMITE YOU! Sadly she was to far away to here me.

"W-where am I...who are you pretty lady...," heard Dean say. Turned back to the boys I saw that Dean was talking to Sam.

"Umm...Dean...I'm you brother...," Sam said looking really wierded-out. He walked closer to Dean and started gagging from the extremely strong smell of alcohol. " Dean, are you drunk?"

"NO...you are...wait what was the question again...oh yeah...yes...you know you're cute," he said walking toward Sam.

"Dude what the hell! I'm your BROTHER"

"How can you be my brother when I've never met you before, lady?"

Wow, you're REALLY drunk aren't you?

" How about you and me get in the bed together," Dean said raising his eyebrows trying to look sexy and motioning to the bed.

"WHAT THE! DUDE, NO!"

"Ooo, so you like doing it on the floor."

At this point poor Sammy was at a loss for words. He just kept backing up into the wall while Dean followed.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP DEAN, WOULD YOU SNAP OUT OF IT! Ummm, a little HELP would be nice!," Sam said.

Hold on a minute, I need to go get my camera.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF! WHAT THE HELL!"

After I got my camera and took a few pictures, by that time dean was practically on top on the squirming Sam and unbuttoning his shirt. I finally decided that I should probably help Sam-

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

If you don't shut-up I won't help.

"OKAY, OKAY! FINE!" Sam yelled back. Anyway I decide I should probably help him. I thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. I snapped my finger and suddenly the Star Wars theme song started to play. Before Sam could ask where it was coming from, Luke Skywalker burst through the door and cut Dean's head of...wait...WHAT THE HELL LUKE! I BROUGHT YOU HEAR TO SAVE SAM, NOT KILL DEAN!

Luke looked around. "Where am I? Where is that voice coming from?"

I sighed and snapped my fingers so Luke would disappear. I turned my attention back to Sam and the now decapitated Dean. I guess if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. With a snap of my fingers Dean was un-decapitated and not drunk anymore.

Dean, now waking up from being un-decapitated, sat up." W-what happened...HOLY CRAP! WHY THE HELL AM I ON TOP OF YOU SAMMY!," he yelled scrambling as fast as he could away from Sam. In response Sam fainted. "Crap! Sam...hey Sammy, are you okay...?

He'll be fine.

Dean looked confused. "Where's that voice coming from?," he asked.

It's me! you know, the narrator.

"Narrator! Why the hell is a nar-"

You know what, I already explained that to your brother so you can just ask him when he wakes up.

The next mourning the motel room was silent. Nobody wanted to talk about the events of the previous night. The Winchester Boys were packing since Dean had come across a case before he had gotten drunk last nig-

"Okay, I'm getting REALLY tired of you. Now just SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!," yelled Dean.

YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOU TOO! I NEVER WANTED THIS JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE! URRG! I NEVER GET ANY RESPECT!

"Where'd she go," asked Sam.

"I Don't know, but lets just be glad she's gone!"


End file.
